MIYAVI
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' 雅-miyavi-, MYV, 382 (antes Miyabi=elegante)thumb|300px|雅Miyavi Neo Tokyo Samurai Black Tour Photo Session *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 14 de Septiembre de 1981. *'Horóscopo:' Virgo. *'Grupo sanguíneo:' AB *'Estatura: '''1,85~ m. *'Peso:' 57 - 60kg. *'Color preferido:' rosa *'Comida favorita: pollo, sushi de Inari, tarta de chocolate *'''Comida odiada: Broccoli y zumo de tomate. *'Marca de tabaco:' Seven Star (aunque ahora utiliza cigarros falsos "Paipo" para dejar de fumar) *'Perfume favorito:' Dolce & Gabbana *'Marcas favoritas: '''BA-TSU, Jean Paul Gaultier, Here-There, Beauty-Beast y Gucci. *'Mascota:' Miyabimaru (gato) *'Perforaciones:' En la ceja, en la nariz y en el labio. Seis en las orejas y un piercing "secreto". *'Artista favorito: Él mismo. *'''Grupo favorito: Due'le Quartz. *'Admira a:' Toshiya (Dir en Grey), Kazuki (Raphael), Kai (the GazettE) y Hyde (L'Arc~en~Ciel) 'Historia' Takamasa Ishihara (石原貴雅) nació el 14 de septiembre de 1981 en Konohana-ku, Osaka, Japón), más conocido como Miyavi (雅-MIYAVI-), es compositor, productor, arreglista, cantante y guitarrista en sus trabajos. Actualmente es solista, major y activo. Inicialmente con el nombre de Miyabi (雅～みやび～) el músico comenzó como guitarrista de la banda indie llamada Due'le Quartz, en la cual destacaba no sólo por ser el más joven, sino también por ser quien componía la mayor parte de las canciones y letras. Pero, tras su separación en el año 2002, comenzó su carrera en solitario como cantante, cambiando su nombre a Miyavi, y lanzando su primer álbum Gagaku. Poco tiempo después de hacerse más conocido adquirió un contrato con un sello establecido, lanzando su sencillo debút Rock no Gyakushu -Superstar no Jouken, con el cual el artista tomó como seudónimo MYV, siempre siendo él quien escribía, componía, y básicamente estaba presente en cada segmento de la creación de su propia música. En el 2003 el cantante debutó también como modelo, prestando su imagen para varias revistas de moda J-Rock, y también realizó su debút en el cine con la película Oresama. Cabe decir que antes de protagonizar dicha película, él ya había participado junto al vocalista de su anterior grupo (Sakito de Due'le Quartz) en otra producción cinematográfica. A los 18 años, Miyavi comenzó su carrera de músico con el nombre de Miyabi (en japonés, elegante) en el grupo Due'le Quartz. A pesar de que era el más joven de la banda, gran parte de las canciones y letras eran compuestas por él mismo. Dué le Quartz se deshizo en el año 2002, momento en que Miyabi cambia su nombre a Miyavi (fiel) y comienza como solista. Miyavi dice estar muy agradecido a Due'le Quartz, razón por la cual se tatuó dicho nombre sobre su muñeca, pero ahora que trabaja en solitario es mucho más libre. No todos sus fans en Due'le Quartz le siguieron como solista. Considerado un experto guitarrista, su carrera de solista disminuía esta faceta. En noviembre de 2002 sacó a la venta su primer álbum, Gagaku, al cual clasificaron como oscuro y experimental. Sin embargo el estilo en sus singles variaba considerablemente, por su necesidad de probar con todos ellos, por diferentes que fuesen. Miyavi en sus discos, además de aportar la voz, acostumbra a tocar todos los instrumentos. Le gusta hacer por sí mismo todo lo que le es posible. Ha decidido ser recordado como un artista en general, no sólo como un buen guitarrista. Con Galyuu, su segundo álbum, el fanbase de Miyavi creció considerablemente. Haciéndose más popular y dejando atrás la estética visual, consiguió que algunos fans se sintiesen defraudados. En 2003 saldría a la venta su película, Oresama, aunque, anteriormente, ya había tenido un pequeño papel en la película Ryomano Tsumato Sono Ottoto Aijin junto al vocalista de Due'le Quartz, Sakito. Su tercer álbum Miyavizm aparece en verano del 2005. Es entonces cuando se convierte en major y adopta un nuevo seudónimo: MYV. Más adelante, el 2 de agosto de 2006, grabó MYV☆POPS, muy diferente a su anterior trabajo, ya que en éste usa guitarra acústica y melodías más tranquilas en gran parte de canciones, debido a su necesidad de probar todos los estilos. Un mes después su estilo cambia de nuevo, algo menos, ya que sigue en su línea de acústica, pero mucho más aguerrido, tonos con una variación de blues y estilo propio, además de mucho uso del Gigpig. En 2007 aparecen nuevos miembros junto a Miyavi, son los Kavki Boiz, 6 hombres que darán mucho juego a sus canciones, y un nuevo estilo llamado Neo Visualizm. Entre ellos, podemos encontrar un DJ, un batería, un cantante, un zapateador, un pintor, etc. Con este conjunto, sale al mercado Sakihokoru Hana no You Ni, aunque más conocido como Neo Visualizm, donde Miyavi cambia radicalmente de estética a una más ancha, con pinturas en la mandíbula derecha y demás. Un mes más tarde llega 7 Samurai Sessions, que en realidad es un recopilatorio de antiguos singles pero modificados. Este año también se integró como guitarrista en la agrupación especial denominada S.K.I.N, uniéndose a con Gackt, Yoshiki (X Japan) y Sugizo (Luna Sea). El 2007 también es el año donde Miyavi sale a presentar su música fuera de su tierra natal por primera vez, comenzando por los Estados Unidos. En febrero de este año realizó su primer concierto en el MGM Grand Hotel de Las Vegas, y posteriormente en el festival de J-Rock Revolution en Los Ángeles. En mayo de 2008 comenzó su primera gira mundial, This is the Japanese Kabuki Rock Tour 2008, comenzando por Norteamérica. Con esta gira recorrió y se presentó en vivo por primera vez en Sudamérica (Brasil y Chile específicamente), Asia, y Europa. Para terminar el año, Miyavi lanzó un álbum remix llamado Room No.382, compuesto por el remix de diez de sus canciones, abarcando estas distintas fases de su carrera, y editadas por TeddyLoid. Además, lanzó también This Iz the Original Samurai Style, un DVD sobre su tour mundial con el que, prácticamente, se despide de su etapa con los KAVKI BOIZ. En el año 2009, Miyavi comienza siendo partícipe del 10th Anniversary Commemorative Performance en el Nihon Budokan el 3 de enero. El 5 de abril, Miyavi anuncia su "graduación" de la PS Company, e informa del abandono de dicha discográfica tras diez años bajo su sello (ya que llevaba con la PS Company desde que trabajaba con Dué le Quartz. En abril de este año, se supo sobre su boda con la ex-cantante de J-Pop y actual modista Melody, y también que el matrimonio está esperando un bebé. Esta noticia fue confirmada por Miyavi el 5 de abril del mismo año durante su concierto de "graduación" con la PS Company, y añadió que el nacimiento del bebé se daría en el mes de julio. Sobre su graduación en la PS Company, Miyavi anunció el 7 de abril que él será el presidente de su nueva discográfica, la cual ha bautizado con el nombre de J-Glam, abreviación de Japanese Glamurous. Con esta noticia confirmó, también, su verdadero nombre: Ishihara Takamasa. En este año, además, ha dado comienzo su club de fans internacional, llamado Co-miyavi Worldwide International Family (C.W.I.F). Por último, el día 1 de junio sacó a la luz su último trabajo, SuperHero. En la entrada del 2010, Miyavi anunció que había firmado un contrato con una nueva discográfica: EMI Music Japan. También anunció que, para marzo, saldría a la venta el DVD de su segunda gira mundial llamado Neo Tokyo Samurai Black World Tour EO Vol.1, que sería su primer lanzamiento con esta nueva discográfica, y afirmó estar preparando con ella un nuevo álbum, que saldría a la venta en este mismo año. El 15 de septiembre del 2010 lanzó su single "Torture" y en octubre el album "What's My Name?". 'Vida personal' El 14 de Marzo de 2009, Miyavi se caso con la cantante japonesa Melody. Anuncio su matrimonio el 5 de Abril de 2009. Solo 4 meses despues de su matrimonio, el 29 de Julio de 2009, Melody dio a luz a una niña Lovelie Miyavi Ishihara. (石原 愛理 雅 Ishihara Labuli Miyavi) Los simbolos con los que está escrito su nombre significan "La razon del amor". El 5 de Julio de 2010, hizo un anuncio en Myspace en el cual se presume que él y Melody esperan ya la llegada de su segundo hijo. El 21 de octubre de 2010 6:13 AM JST, Miyavi anunció en Twitter que su segunda hija Jewelie Aoi Ishihara nació. 'Discografía' Álbums de estudio gagaku.jpg|Gagaku 31.10.2002 galyuu.jpg|Galyuu 02.12.2003 miyavizm.jpg|Miyavizm 01.06.2005 MYV_Pops.jpg|MYV Pops 02.08.2006 MiyaviutaDokusou.jpg|Miyaviuta -Dokusou- 13.09.2006 This Iz the Japanese Kabuki Rock.png|This Iz the Japanese Kabuki Rock 19.03.2008 whatsmyname.jpg|What's My Name? 13.10.2010 Álbums en vivo Live in London 2011.jpg|Live in London 2011 02.05.2011 Álbums remix Room No. 382.jpg|Room No. 382 24.12.2008 Mini-álbumes *(18.07.2007) ~ 7 Samurai Sessions -We're Kavki Boiz- ~CD~ *(18.07.2007) ~ 7 Samurai Sessions -We're Kavki Boiz- ~CD+DVD~ Singles *(18.01.2006) ~ Señor Señora Señorita ~CD~ *(18.01.2006) ~Señor Señora Señorita ~CD+DVD~ *(18.01.2006) ~Gigpig Boogie ~CD+DVD~ *(20.06.2007) ~ Sakihokoru Hana no You Ni / Kabuki Boiz ~CD~ *(20.06.2007) ~ Sakihokoru Hana no You Ni / Kabuki Boiz (A) ~CD+DVD~ *(20.06.2007) ~ Sakihokoru Hana no You Ni / Kabuki Boiz (B) ~CD+DVD~ *(14.11.2007) ~ Subarashiki Kana, Kono Sekai -What A Wonderful World- ~CD~ *(14.11.2007) ~ Subarashiki Kana, Kono Sekai -What A Wonderful World- (A) ~CD+DVD~ *(14.11.2007) ~ Subarashiki Kana, Kono Sekai -What A Wonderful World- (B) ~CD+DVD~ Maxi-singles *Shindemo Boogie-Woogie ~CD~ (30.11.2002) *Pop Is Dead ~CD~ (30.11.2002) *Jingle Bell ~CD~ (18.12.2002) *Jibun Kakumei -2003- ~CD~ (16.04.2003) *Tariraritarara ~CD~ (25.06.2003) *Coo quack cluck -KuKuRu- ~CD~ (03.09.2003) *Ashita, Genki ni Naare ~CD~ (23.06.2004) *Rock no Gyakushuu -Super Star no Jouken- / 21 Seikigata Koushinkyoku ~CD~ (20.10.2004) *Rock no Gyakushuu -Super Star no Jouken - / 21 Seikigata Koushinkyoku ~CD+DVD~ (20.10.2004) *21 Seikigata Koushinkyoku / Rock no Gyakushuu -Super Star no Jouken- ~CD+DVD~ (20.10.2004) *Freedom Fighters -Ice cream Motta Hadashi no Megami to, Kikan juu wo Motta Hadaka no Ousama- ~CD~ (04.05.2005) *Freedom Fighters -Ice cream Motta Hadashi no Megami to, Kikan juu wo Motta Hadaka no Ousama- ~CD+DVD~ (04.05.2005) *Kekkonshiki no Uta -Kisetsu Hazure no Wedding March- / Are you ready to Rock? ~CD~ (12.10.2005) *Kekkonshiki no Uta -Kisetsu Hazure no Wedding March- / Are you ready to Rock? ~CD+DVD~ (12.10.2005) *Are you ready to Rock? / Kekkonshiki no Uta -Kisetsu Hazure no Wedding March- ~CD+DVD~ (12.10.2005) *Jingle Bell (Reissue) ~CD~ (18.12.2002) *Jibun Kakumei -2003- (Reissue) ~CD~ (16.04.2003) *Tariraritarara (Reissue) ~CD~ (25.06.2003) *Coo quack cluck -KuKuRu- (Reissue) ~CD~ (03.09.2003) *Dear my friend / Itoshii hito ~CD~ (12.04.2006) *Dear my friend / Itoshii hito ~CD+DVD~ (12.04.2006) *Itoshii hito / Dear my friend ~CD+DVD~ (12.04.2006) *Kimi ni Negai Wo ~CD+DVD~ (05.06.2006) *Hi No Hikari Sae Todokanai Kono Basho de ~CD~ (16.01.2008) *Hi No Hikari Sae Todokanai Kono Basho de ~CD+DVD~ (16.01.2008) DVD *THIS IZ THE ORIGINAL SAMURAI STYLE ~PVs~ (24.12.2008) *The Beginning of NEO VISUALIZM Tour 2007 Gekokujou Live at Shibuya Kokaido (C.C. Lemon Hall) 25.12.2007 (07.05.2008) *The Beginning of NEO VISUALIZM Tour 2007 (-FINAL- at Shinkiba Coast) 02.09.2007 (07.05.2008) *25 shuunen kinen kouen ~Concierto~ (02.05.2007) *Hitorigei 3 ~PVs~ (20.12.2006) *Hitorigei 2 -kaette ki ta Mr. visual kei- (renkaban) ~PVs~ (07.06.2006) *Miyavi - indies last live LIVE in budôkan (title nagai na, shikashi!!) -Noriko no ichci nichi hen- ~Concierto~ (07.06.2006) *Hitorigei 2 ~PVs~ (07.12.2005) *DVD Gekokujo ~Concierto~ (23.11.2005) *Miyavi LIVE in budôkan -Noriko no ichi nichi- ~Concierto~ (12.01.2005) *31.08.2004 Miyavi - indies last live LIVE in budôkan (tte, sonomamayanke) -This is Oudou- ~Concierto~ (01.12.2004) *Hitorigei ~PVs~ (21.04.2004) *Oresama ~Película~ (25.02.2004) *Shibuya Kokaido ~Concierto~ (23.07.2003) VHSs *Shibuya Kokaido ~Concierto~ (23.07.2003) Libros *Wagahai ~Art-book~ ( 19.09.2003) *Gakincho ~Art-book~ (19.10.2004) *Japanese Seiyou Kabureburari, Michinoku Hitoritabi IN USA ~Art-book~ (10.04.2005) *Miyavizm ~Score book~ (30.08.2005) *Je Vous Souhaite Un Bon Anniversaire ~Art-book~ (07.11.2006) * Omnibus *ROCK NIPPON Shouji Noriko Selection ~CD~ (24.01.2007) *A piece of water ~iTunes~ (12.12.2006) *“ALL APOLOGIES” / V.A. ~CD~ (10.05.2005) Galeria MIYAVI.png MIYAVI++PNG.png MIYAVI (1).png MIYAVI+6833_1225200077523_1454659642_.jpg MIYAVI+myv11.png MIYAVI.jpg MIYAVI4587.png MIYAVI++2009.jpg MIYAVI+Calendar+2009.jpg MIYAVI+news_large_.jpg MIYAVI5871.jpg MIYAVI85647.png MIYAVI (1).jpg MIYAVI (1)478.png MIYAVI (2).jpg MIYAVI+003.png MIYAVI+3b3d5387d8f8a420.jpg MIYAVI+12.png MIYAVI+_2521.jpg MIYAVI+MYV.jpg MIYAVI+NEO+TOKYO+SAMURAI+BLACK+WORLD.png MIYAVI+spaz.jpg MIYAVI+Tattoo+Tribal.png MIYAVI+TORTURE.png Videografía thumb|right|300px|Torture (Octubre 2010)thumb|left|300px|Survive (Octubre 2010) thumb|right|300px|Strong (Octubre 2011)thumb|left|300px|What's My Name (Febrero 2011) Categoría:Solistas Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Guitarristas Categoría:Cantantes